As a storage system, for example, known is a type where a host apparatus and a plurality of storage apparatuses are connected via a communication network for sending and receiving information between the host apparatus and the respective storage apparatuses. Conventionally, the storage apparatuses that are used in this type of storage system often adopt a multi CPU configuration having a plurality of CPUs as the processor.
Meanwhile, in recent years, the configuration that is often employed as the processor is a multi-core CPU (multi-core processor) configured from a plurality of CPU cores (processor cores). Here, when transferring the programs that are running on the multi CPU configuration to a system employing a multi-core CPU, an SMP (Symmetric Multi-Processing) OS (Operating System) of treating a plurality of CPU cores on the same level and virtually showing them as a single CPU is being adopted (refer to Patent Document 1).
In the foregoing case, by virtually constructing a multi CPU configuration with the programs running on the SMP OS (programs running on the host OS), the programs that were running on the multi CPU configuration (programs running on the guest OS) can be operated as is without requiring any modification.
[Related Art Documents]
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-123439